


NetWork

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: 我也不知道如何定义cp的文。只是想尝试多视角的手法。大家都要出场。DL中心向，没有爱情关系，主题是歌颂人间有真情。90年代（大概）背景。
Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547302
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

-我知道了。  
Jensen关掉浏览器窗口，切出一局俄罗斯方块。顶端快到了，他还没有等到救命稻草。  
他略微思索，暂停了游戏，敲了一会键盘。  
掉下来一个I。  
“太不幸了。”他朝着面前的墙壁喊，“我又把你纪录破了。”  
不明物体以光速从背后飞来。他已经训练出了条件反射，脖子一缩熟练躲过。  
他从电脑屏幕后伸出脑袋，面无表情地看着砸到墙上掉下去的薯条纸盒。番茄酱在白墙上洒出一道灿烂的红色痕迹，完美融入龙飞凤舞的涂鸦和肮脏的脚印。  
“没有更好的回答吗？”  
沉默。  
意料之中。Jensen想。他弄来一个袋子，将快餐盒以及一堆存放时间不明散发奇妙味道的物体一股脑丢进去，准备拖出门。  
在扭开那个里三层外三层保险箱级别的防盗锁前，他回头看向翘着二郎腿躺在漏棉花的沙发上蒙头装睡的人：“下次我得提醒垃圾车后面给你留个位置，Peter。”  
受枕头阻隔的声音发闷，“他们会先扫走你的骨头渣。”

从楼梯往地面上走，Jensen慢慢回想他为什么会沦落到寄人篱下，还十分不幸寄在一个暴君篱下。蜗居在贫民窟的地下室里，不但承担主人的一日三餐，还要任劳任怨做卑微的清洁工。一年前他还在市中心的高楼里过着两点一线的打卡生活，穿着熨得平整的格子衬衫和一众戴眼镜的同僚们每日在发光的荧屏前敲敲打打，用微薄的薪水勉强填补每月的房租。  
直到一天铁链锁上正门，他们被告知公司破产，所有人都失业了。他沮丧地拖着步子走在回出租屋的路上时，在刚出的小报上看见了油墨印刷的醒目标题。  
一种新型病毒通过邮件方式以惊人的速度在网络上传播扩散。一旦点开便会自动下载附件，电脑将陷入瘫痪，无论如何重新启动，打开后都只有一个无限循环滚动的黑白圆形图案。病毒带来排山倒海般的压力使众多大型公司的安全系统如决堤般崩溃，信息被大量篡改删除，亏损达到天文数字，Jensen的工作单位不过是其中一朵微不足道的小浪花。事件使得人心惶惶，在人们对网络了解不够深入的年代，一个个巨人顷刻间轰然倒塌引发了巨大恐慌。警方全力追捕始作俑者，然而信息交流的阻碍使得搜查进度十分缓慢。  
但那些与Jensen没有什么关系。他失业良久，身无分文被古板的老房东踢出去后成了无家可归的流浪汉，抱着宝贝电脑走在深夜落雪的街区，又饿得头晕眼花倒在路边。闭上眼睛前他遗憾自己没有划根火柴，否则在梦里还能吃顿大餐。  
他被一股香味勾醒了肚里的馋虫，睁眼时发现自己正躺在破旧的布沙发上，身上还搭着一层脏兮兮的毛毯。他努力转动脖子，目光落在不远处桌上冒着热气的铁锅。白烟飘飘悠悠荡开，看得他眼神发直。  
“自己起来。”一个第一秒就很讨厌的声音让他终止了自己正身处天堂的幻想，“难道还想我喂你？”  
Jensen胃饿得抽痛，只能抿嘴小口将浓汤吮得精光，用手背擦净嘴角，小心翼翼用余光瞟着旁边盯着他的黑发男人。  
“你可以收拾东西滚了。”见他差不多恢复了精力，男人指指房间角落的铁架床，他的电脑正好端端摆在被子里。  
“我没地方去。”他可怜兮兮地说。他还没真想当卖火柴的小女孩。  
男人挑了下眉毛，“那又怎样？我只有一张床，且没钱养一个白吃白喝的废物。”  
Jensen环视了一圈这个狭小逼仄的空间：单人床，漏棉花的破沙发，还有他面前的木桌。全部物品，没有窗户，几扇紧锁的门通往别处。一盏白炽灯在头顶发光发热，墙上胡乱的涂鸦让他怀疑自己掉进了下水道。  
“我睡沙发就好。”他这时还挺庆幸自己长得小。“至于钱……你这里有网络，对吗？”  
他发现男人不着痕迹地皱下眉头，最终还是点点头。  
“给我一个星期。”他目光灼灼地看着对方，“我会补上开销的。”  
“凭你现在这模样？”男人冷笑，上下打量了他一圈“去快餐店捡吃的人家都不会让你进门。”  
他已经很长时间没照过镜子，但也不难想象自己现在什么样。他曾经借着街边橱窗玻璃变形的反射看过一眼，几乎认不出来里面形销骨立的人。  
“我不需要出门。”Jensen紧了紧手，搓搓冻得通红的脸颊，“我还可以帮你做很多事……只要你能让我在这里留过这个冬天。”  
他低下头，不安地接受男人的审视。房间里只有他们交错的呼吸，偶尔被滴答的水声扰乱。  
“Peter。”  
寂静破碎。他身子一震，以为是自己的幻觉，后知后觉地反应过来对方是在自我介绍。他读出背后的意义，欣喜地抬起头，眼睛发光。  
“至于你，Nicolaj。”Peter不太适应他身上突然冒出来的无形火焰，避开视线，手指微动，指间夹了一张卡片。Jensen发现那是他的身份证，大概睡着的时候被对方搜过身，“你最好别想瞒着我什么。”

Jensen不想被生活毁灭，只想生存。所以得到许可后毫不犹豫立刻扑上床抱住他的宝贝。他打开电脑，确定一切如原状，长出口气。Peter看了他一小会，似乎不太明白刚才还半死不活的人哪来那么大的热量，啧了一声，收走空碗。  
Jensen现在还不知道自己身处何方。但这不影响他猜测自己或许是在地下几层——否则网络怎么能糟糕成这样。他盯着屏幕，等网页龟爬一般慢慢加载出来。  
金色徽标浮动在首页。他输入信息，手指微颤，指腹一次次摩过掉漆的键盘，最终按下回车。  
他一直都知道这个小众黑客论坛的存在，也参与过不少讨论。因为无人约束，谈论话题范围极其宽广。其中有个板块，上面偶尔有人匿名发布一些悬赏，向用户们提出难题。与普通游戏代币不同，在这里进行的是真实的金钱交易。  
Jensen一直没有去看。需要放在一个处于灰色地带论坛上的，自然不会是什么见得光的东西。但时过境迁，他自然不会再考虑那么多。  
就像现在，深蓝色背景上飘红的讨论贴主题正是将外面搅得天翻地覆的病毒。他点进去，黑客们显然没把它当回事，甚至还讨论能否将病毒的黑白图案设为首页图标几天，以表达对这位不知名同僚的崇拜之情。可惜没有人知道论坛的管理者是谁，玩笑也就不了了之。  
要事在先，Jensen只匆匆滑了几下滚轮便关掉页面。所以他不知道帖子在几天后便消失不见，悄无声息，轩然大波，又归于风平浪静。

他将一叠钞票递给Peter时，对方脸上的表情十分复杂。  
“没偷没抢。”Jensen翻了个白眼，“也没去做鸭。”  
男人嘴角抽搐了一下，“量你这身板也没人想操。”  
Jensen用了些时间才摸清自己的生存环境。在地面上肮脏混乱的贫民窟街区底下，居然藏匿着一个如此巨大的地下城。通道如蚂蚁巢穴般交错，一个不慎就容易迷失。住户个个身份不明，每次他出门清理掉他们窝在房间里屯了几天的垃圾，身边擦肩而过的说不定就是沾着几条人命的罪犯。然而警察从不会进入这里，因为这些人在长久的生活中早已学会互相保护。没有人想自寻死路。  
起初几天Jensen过得战战兢兢。他不清楚Peter的过去也无权过问，但活在这种一言不合就打得头破血流的地方的人绝非简单角色。他起初以为这是个好斗分子，而曾经在埋头敲键盘时瞥见过对方换衣服时露出的脊背。小麦色肌肤上起伏的肌肉线条干干净净，并没有他想象中狰狞的骇人伤疤。反而更像是个生活残废的赖皮无业游民，在吃过他做的饭后任性地决定要他以后负责所有家务。  
“我抗议！”他气鼓鼓地说，“你这是压榨！”为了感谢救命之恩，他给的生活费早就远高于自己的实际开销。  
“那就出去。”Peter毫不在意地指指门口，“这是我的地方。”  
Jensen最终妥协了。除了存款并不足以让他找到新的住处，还因为他现在没法从沼泽中脱身。他接下的任务里有些明显涉及机密的东西，外面的世界对他已经不再安全。就像隔壁吸大麻的男男女女，起初只觉得乐趣无穷，过段时间再想回头却发现无路可走。  
他不知道同居人每天在忙碌些什么。Peter一天中大部分时间赖在房间里，偶尔在桌上的本子写或记些东西，思考走动时会假装若无其事地瞥过Jensen的电脑屏幕。他以为动作很小，但来来回回无数次后不发觉真的很难。Jensen权当他好奇，因为Peter没有任何网络设备，连计算都纯靠脑子，那些乱七八糟的代码他必然也一窍不通。他们唯一共同使用的部分是里面的俄罗斯方块。发现这件事是因为Jensen在某次写到头昏时打开想提提神，发现纪录高了好大一截。他百思不得其解，眼神最后落在躺沙发看文件的人身上。  
当事人默不作声地将手中纸页往上移了移，挡住整张脸。  
他们维持了很长一段时间相对稳定的和谐状态。有时Jensen因为卡壳某个难题而把额角金发揪快秃时，Peter就会过来将他强行将他轰出门，且理由振振有词：饮用水用完了需要补给，垃圾堆成小山，或者他饿了。奇妙的是往往回来过后问题便迎刃而解。也许在地下待久了确实会憋坏脑子，Jensen想。  
他如当初所期望的那般平安地度过了这个萧瑟的冬季。三月的第一天，Peter没有赶走他。

所以当Jensen打开那封新邮件时，吓得瞠目结舌掉出一句脏话。房间另一头的目光疑惑地落过来。  
“没事。”他赶紧摆摆手，“我点错了。”  
他诚恳善良的目光能骗过任何人。Peter收回了视线。如果凑得够近，能发现Jensen拇指指甲正深陷在食指指腹中，掐出一道深色的勒痕。  
屏幕上每一个单词他都认得清楚，只是连起来便无比荒唐。发信人告诉Jensen，与他同吃同住几个月的人极有可能是曾经那场失业浩劫的罪魁祸首，身上牵扯着天文数字级别的利益交易。警方已经追查了许久，最终锁定了几个目标。只是这些罪犯个个心思缜密，从不轻易暴露自己。他们在Jensen的电脑上发现了其中一人相似的操作痕迹，并由此确定了他的位置，所以需要Jensen提供信息。他们承诺只要能让代号为“Doublelift”的犯人伏法，Jensen将会收到一笔数量可观的奖金。不但让他能离开这个肮脏的贫民窟，甚至可以过上小有富裕的生活。  
他只当这是个诈骗的垃圾邮件，正要删掉，然而他所有的个人信息随之被打包发了过来。这意味着他的电脑很有可能一直处在监视之下。果不其然，对方很快就将他之前几次铤而走险破解的记录发了过来。无声的威胁。  
软硬兼施，做了二十年守法公民的Jensen终于发了慌。他鬼鬼祟祟地瞥了一眼床上，男人没注意到他的小动作，低头专注于纸张。他没办法想象和他每天为几局俄罗斯方块斗得天翻地覆的人能和那件事有关系。疑点重重，莫名其妙，不可置信。他指甲抠着键盘上仅存的余漆，良久，传来一阵噼里啪啦的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

夜色深浓，雨雾朦胧中，楼顶搭着五彩斑斓的布料的废旧土棚下响起一连串急促的敲门声。睡眼惺忪的主人烦躁地抓了抓头发，从床上爬起来，摸黑去开门。来人全身罩在斗篷中，因为光线缺失挡住大半边脸色。  
“你他妈是哪个白……哦，嘿，Peter。”  
他们眼神相交汇了一瞬。男人自觉移开半边身子让外面的人进去，探出头朝外左右探看，确定四下无人后才关门。  
“要来一根吗？”主人点亮桌上的烛台，将卷烟沾在火上。  
“不用。”Peter目光停留一瞬，摆手，“我来拿我的东西。”  
主人感到自讨没趣，“你可来得比约定时间早了不是一点。”  
“情况有变。”Peter将沾了细雨的外套丢在沙发上，抹掉额头水珠，“仅此而已。”  
“那可麻烦了。”主人坐上椅凳，吸口气，仰头朝空中悠悠吐出一个绵长的烟圈，“我还没办好。”  
“和我讨价还价不划算。”Peter语气平淡，“Luka。”  
机括咔嚓响动，黑洞洞的枪口同一时间对准了彼此。细风钻进墙缝，焰光在Peter脸颊上跳动。Luka刚才仍迷蒙的眼睛顷刻间清明，瞳孔深处的烛火明明灭灭。  
“开个玩笑，别生气。”  
最终Luka嗤地一笑，放下手枪，叼着烟卷进里屋去了。

“在这里。”  
他出来的时候手里拿着牛皮纸袋。  
“你要的都在里面了：机票，房卡……”Luka一张张抽出来。“不可思议，你给我的身份证明竟然是有效的。”  
他坐到Peter旁边，手托着下巴。“我不明白，”他说，“别的通缉犯都恨不得把自己埋起来永远不见人，你却要大张旗鼓去东区旅游？”  
“不要问太多。”Peter专注于检查资料真假，“我也没有问过你的钱都去哪里了。”  
“你太刻薄了。”Luka耸肩，“为了替你跑这趟我不知亏了多少生意。商人的时间是很宝贵的，Peter。你得补偿我。”  
Peter将文件握在手里：“你还想要多少钱？”  
Luka从声音中听出相当的不耐烦。他爱死了这样，几句话挑起对方的怒气，却又因有求于他而不得不暂时隐忍。如同笼子里张牙舞爪的猛兽，每每将要扑到他面前，就被铁链强行拽回去。至于是否会有人哪天忍不住掏出枪爆了他的头，不在他考虑范围之内。  
“钱？你知道我不缺钱。”他一直挂在脸上的笑容稍稍扭曲，“我垄断了整个地下城的大麻交易，他们互相厮杀打得头破血流，只为跪在我脚下求我一点施舍。”他知道Peter听过见过很多次那些人如何疯狂，也知道他如何处理那些身无分文又找上门来的麻烦。  
“相较于那些要多少有多少的钞票，我更愿意……”他捏着纸袋的尖角，用另一头轻轻划过Peter脸颊，“收点其他东西。”  
粘稠的空气流动，墙漆上溢出水珠，男人揶揄的眼神缓缓游过脊背缠上四肢。细长的手指不知何时攀上腰腹，从背后滑到前面。勾住裤沿，若有若无地向下试探。见对方没有其他动作，Luka有些兴奋，呼吸急促，瞳孔收缩，仿佛指尖真生出鳞甲成了盘旋的蝰蛇。  
“每次都用这套，你还没玩够？”Peter直接夺过文件袋往他脸上一拍。  
力度不重，但警告意味足够。Luka收回手，舔舔上唇，“你兴奋了。”  
“没门。”对方没有否认，只是再次重申。  
“为什么？你已经很久没和人做过了。”他假意做出大失所望的样子，“是我之前伺候你不够周到？”  
“别做梦了。”Peter被他的演技恶心到，“从喷我一脸大麻烟开始你就已经永久进黑名单。”  
他又旧事重提。“那是意外。”Luka咂嘴，“谁知道你发着烧都能闻出来。”  
那时他正从一场迷幻盛宴中回来，推开房门就见床上的人脸色通红缩在被子里说胡话，仿佛被麻醉枪击中的猎豹任人摆布。然而他刚兴奋地冲上去揪着对方头发接吻时，后脑勺突然遭到狠狠一记重击，随之倒地晕了过去。  
Peter显然不喜欢他无所谓的态度，“规矩就是规矩。你要卖多少毒品我不管，别带到我床上。”  
“可惜了。要知道，你是少部分让我体验不错的人。”Luka遗憾地叹息，“但你说得对，规矩就是规矩。我也不喜欢违反规矩的人。所以你得告诉我，”  
他十指相交握揉搓，饶有趣味地打量Peter。“我的王国为什么多了个履历清白的住客？”  
“之前谈好的会打给你。”  
Peter起身拿上外套就走。Luka没有拦他，直等人走到门前才淡淡开口。  
“奉劝你不要总想着逃跑。”他话语冰冷，全无刚才缠绵的温柔，“不然你很难再见到那位小朋友。”  
“你监视我。”Peter回头，眼里是滔天的怒火。  
“只是我的眼睛比较多。”Luka好以整暇地向后陷在靠垫里，视线在男人身上暧昧地打量，“看起来也不像能满足你的样子。”  
“你什么时候变得这么啰嗦？”Peter冷笑，“我让谁住和你无关。”  
“的确。”Luka将烟在玻璃缸里摁灭，“但地下城是一滩肮脏的泥坑，而他太清白。”  
他们无声对峙。

Luka并没有多爱地下城——他甚至都没在那里住过。只是地下城是为他提供第一桶金的奶牛。从小心翼翼地在派对上往人手里塞小药丸开始，他便知道如何让力量不断延伸分裂生出枝节。生意越做越大，逃亡者越来越多，到最后这里成为暴徒们的天堂，他发现自己已经是大树根部。混乱，肮脏，秩序与法律渺若尘土。警察对此束手无策，因为狡兔也有三窟，而地下城内部复杂得如同蚂蚁的巢穴，通道纵横交错，一个不慎便葬送了性命。  
Luka放人住进地下城的标准只有一条。越罪大恶极，越十恶不赦，他便越是乐见其成。所有人都是罪恶的化身，无人幸免。若不想自投罗网，最好选择同流合污。就像当初Peter来找他时他一度疑心这身板更像警察派来的间谍，直到对方告诉Luka那场让他也损失不小的浩劫正是出自自己之手。  
“你还知道些什么？”他当时不无震惊地问对方。  
“全部。”

“你想怎样？”最终是Peter先打破沉默。  
Luka嘴角微动，他知道对方会妥协。  
“要么把他赶出去，要么给我他是同类的证据。”  
他不是变态杀人魔。只要证明对地下城没有威胁，那小子是什么人他没兴趣。  
Peter皱了下眉头，“给我点时间。”  
“没问题。”Luka点头，“但最好尽快。”  
他轻轻抹了下脖子。  
男人眼神又冷了几分，不再回答，转身离开。  
“哦对了。”  
直到对方走出些距离，他才朝着远方唤道。  
“如果你愿意做点什么，我也可以当做没看见。”  
背影脚步未停，消失在道路尽头的雨雾中。  
Luka啧的一声，摇摇头，关上门回房间继续他遭殃的睡眠。  
“真没趣。”


	3. Chapter 3

曹容仁向后倒在汽车座椅靠背上，揉了揉酸胀的眼睛。  
“时间到了，Core。”同事在外面敲敲车窗。  
他点头，将电脑放在旁边的座位上，推开车门，接过递来的曲奇。“谢谢。”饼干甜脆松软，显然是从宴会厅里偷偷带出来的。  
“盯这么久看出什么了？”同事打趣道。  
他笑了笑，“什么都没有才最好。”

在离他们停车位不远灯火辉煌的大厅里，一场涉及各界名流的宴会正在举行。悠扬的音乐从墙壁那头悠悠传出，不难想象里面的场景。今晚警局出动了大量人手进行严密保护，曹容仁也逃不过被抓来值守的命运。  
相较于得在门口站一整晚的同事们，他们的工作显得要轻松些。几台电脑上方格的黑白图像正实时反映着殿堂的每条通道和出口，而他们要做的就是提防一切可能的威胁。这里汇聚着许多政治上的风云人物，说不准是否就会有过激派抱着炸弹冲进来同归于尽。  
当然，最好没有。  
曹容仁打了个哈欠。连续高强度的集中注意力确实让他感到疲惫。同事已经接过任务继续工作，他现在可以稍稍休息片刻。  
不远处两个人跌跌撞撞朝警车这边走过来。造价不菲的西服，手腕处暗金色的袖扣，脚上发亮的皮鞋，一看便知是从哪里来。等他们走近，曹容仁发现更像是一个拖着另一个。  
“抱歉……你们知道哪里有醒酒药吗？或者休息室也行。”身子还能站直的那个青年有些费力地说。  
曹容仁疑虑地打量了来人一眼，他不记得之前拿到的与会者资料上有这个人。但当他目光落到对方肩膀上昏昏沉沉的金发青年时，眉毛挑了一下。  
原因无他。若一个人的脸天天出现在电视里海报上标语旁，你也很难记不住。这个国家的人如果没听过Larrson家族的名字，那他一定是与世隔绝完全不晓政事。至于眼前这位当家公子Martin·Larrson，作为当红的下任候选人，更是妇孺皆知。  
Martin大概听见了，嘟嘟囔囔说了什么，然而声音含糊不清，无从分辨。  
“你也看到了。”青年朝旁边努了努嘴，“我朋友喝太多了。”  
曹容仁不知道青年身份，但能称Martin为朋友的人，绝对不是他们这些平民可以接触到的阶层。“大厅后面有一个临时的休息室。”他说，“跟我来。”  
他试图帮青年分担一部分重量，然而Martin条件反射般拍开了他的手。  
"还是我来吧。"青年显然对朋友酒后脾气很无奈，“你带路就好，多谢。”他目光落在曹容仁胸口的工作牌，“Core。”  
“另外，我叫彭亦亮。”青年抽出手和他轻握，眼里因高兴而灿灿发光，“也可以叫我Peter。”

Martin已经完全睡熟了。休息室的医师轻车熟路，喂了些东西让他很快进入梦乡。曹容仁还是第一次知道原来电视上风度翩翩的贵公子醉酒以后，喝个药都要人哄着，从头到尾捏着彭亦亮手腕不放，最后好说歹说才愿意躺下。  
“我已经联系了他家仆。”开门声响起，彭亦亮握着手机从休息室外的走廊进来，“谢谢你。”  
“小事。”他随口说，“我也只是在放松。”  
房间另一头的医师手指放在嘴唇上示意两人保持安静。彭亦亮知趣地拉着曹容仁出了门。  
“我看到了。你们的电脑，”青年点点头，“到处都有监控。”  
他们离开休息室，一前一后漫步在。宴会参与者几乎都集聚在前厅，后厨是工作人员的场地，因而后花园反而寂寥无人。夏夜的微风擦过青草地，裹挟着花瓣沙沙作响。蝉鸣随着脚步声接近戛然而止，空留一汪月亮淌在粗粝的树皮缝隙间。  
“你要回去工作吗？”  
回答应该是肯定。曹容仁看了一眼手表，离换班还有很长时间。“不。暂时不用。”  
“真好，不然我可要无聊死了。”彭亦亮长舒口气，“你知道，Martin为了和那些人攀谈，不得不一直喝。他一倒，我在这就无事可做了。”  
曹容仁默然点点头，不难想象里面那些人如何推杯换盏间便改变别人命运。“你和他关系很好吗？”警戒心极强的Martin喝醉后如此粘他，显然不是泛泛之交。曹容仁不喜八卦，但他的位置注定少不了熟知上层人物的人际关系。但身旁这个人，他确实闻所未闻。  
“我们曾经是高中同学。”提起这件事彭亦亮似乎很愉快，“我想你肯定知道关于他家培养他那些事：从小就被放到别的家庭寄养，用假姓上普通学校，24岁后家族才公布这个人存在。所以当初他和我讲他其实姓Larrson，我以为他疯了。直到他站在电视里向全国演讲，我才知道那几年我是如何荼毒了一个好青年——”  
“他亲口告诉你他是Larrson的人？”曹容仁止住他话头，“我以为像他这样的人从小就被训练如何严格保密。”   
“他那天毕业喝多了，唯一一次。”彭亦亮眨了下眼睛，“我灌的。”  
曹容仁饶有趣味点头应答。他不知道彭亦亮话里几分真假，因为家喻户晓Martin为了不失态从不喝醉——至少不在人前喝醉。但他刚才看见的又不是替身。  
说话间他们已经走到了前门，一些衣着华丽的男男女女正相拥着出来。不远处就是执勤的警车，彭亦亮停住脚步，示意曹容仁可以回去。  
“离换人还有一会。”曹容仁能看见车里的同事。  
“你这样挽留我会让人误会的。”男人语气微妙，不失礼数的调情勾得人心发痒，“最好快些回去，问问他有没有离开过电脑。上厕所，或者是溜去后勤处偷了点零食。”  
“为什么？”曹容仁想到那块曲奇，味道不错，也许该再去拿一块。“你很了解我们部署。”他应该回去重新看一眼宾客的资料。寻常公子哥们不会关心这些琐碎的细节。  
“一点皮毛。如果答案是肯定的话，记得小心检查。”彭亦亮语气严肃，“监控视频源可能已经被篡改了。”  
他正思索其中深意，随之倒吸一口凉气。然而再抬头时，对方脸上全是绷不住的笑意，显然是为刚才吓他一跳沾沾自喜。  
“了解这些手段，”曹容仁为他换着花样逗自己有些无奈，“看来你很有经验？”  
“很早以前我与网上的朋友以研究这个为乐。十年前这块领域被开发得太少，我们每天都热衷与彼此斗智斗勇，就像是进行一场看不见的战争，以攻破对方电脑的城墙为胜利。”  
“形象的比方。”曹容仁感兴趣地问“后来呢？”  
“我在其中认识了几个志同道合的人。一个人能力总是有限，我希望和他们一起挑战更高难度的关卡。于是我和他们建议做了个恶作剧程序，从攻破校园网开始。”  
“这可不是一般的恶作剧。”曹容仁脸色变了变，“学校损失很大吧。”  
“我们做出了错误的估计……事实上，是天差地别。”他叹气，抬头望着墨色的星空，“于是所有人都害怕了，消失在网络里和我断了联系。我很后悔。”  
“活该。”曹容仁评价，“你明明就知道那不对，黑客。”  
彭亦亮耸肩，“就不能换个好听点的吗。比如‘网络安全专家’？”  
曹容仁佩服他自我开脱的辩才，“恐怕差得有点远。”  
“一样的。”对方神色微微闪动，“保护与破坏不过是一枚硬币的两面。”  
他说这话时摊开手掌，掌心正真躺着一枚硬币。  
“你还有多少花样。”曹容仁刚才还见他两手空空，“是不是还有鸽子和玫瑰花？”  
他没想到对方认真思考了一下，“活物比较难弄。至于玫瑰……”  
手忽然被握住，指尖传来某种丝质柔软的触感。他吓了一跳，抬头正撞进漆黑瞳孔中酒局残灯的光影里，“你想要它就在。”

周一的上班铃响起时曹容仁已经坐在位置上。因为私生活任务多积攒了一个周末，今天必然又要头疼一整天。他打开电脑，右下角跳出新提醒。  
公用邮箱中收到一封新邮件。  
曹容仁认得发信者，那是他最近频繁联系的一个线人Jensen。上一次他收到的消息是嫌疑人出门一周，去向不明。按理说现在还没有回去。他派人去查了这段时间所有与名字为Peter的人相关的航班信息，然而没有一条能够与嫌疑人信息对上。虽然这个名字两天来他喊过的次数可能比整个街区所有的都多。  
他点开下载附件。文件自动跳开，他呼吸一颤，不可置信地死死咬着下唇，中指飞快滑动鼠标滚轮。随后猛地抓起旁边的电话，噼里啪啦按下一串熟记于心的号码。因为激动甚至差点摁错。  
“请转接警长。”他说，“我有非常重要的信息需要汇报。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我要离开这里。”  
门打开的时候两人异口同声，随后面面相觑。  
Jensen愣了半晌，“为什么？”  
“警察马上就要来了。”Peter把他赶到一边，跨进房间关上门，从床下拖出一个上锁的箱子打开，取出他常用的那个笔记本。Jensen往里一瞥险些被吓一大跳，佩服眼前的人每天躺在军火库上还能睡得如此舒坦。  
“等下？你不是说这里警察不敢来吗？”Jensen思索了一下，突然觉得不对。  
“那是指地方片警那种愣头青。”Peter冷笑，“子弹打不死，来的是炸弹。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
Peter没说话，背对着他，在墙角点了团火，将记得满满的纸张一页一页烧掉，显然不想回答他的弱智问题。一缕缕黑烟向上升腾，钻入通风口，呛得隔壁咚咚咚砸墙。  
“嗯，好吧，我是说……我也得走。本想着等你回来就告诉你的。”他尴尬地搓着手指，想这应该符合对方心意，毕竟说要把他打包扔出去也有百八十遍了。  
他没想到Peter回头看了一眼，“你犯事了？”  
Jensen读不出那语调里的情绪，“算是，我摊上些麻烦。”  
“怎么回事。”Peter停下手头的动作，站起身朝他走过来，“你这种骨头还敢去打架？”  
“我被人盯上了。”他无视已经听到麻木的嘲讽，打开电脑调出邮件，“他们发了人身威胁。”  
Peter一下下按着方向键，皱紧眉头，“你从哪里招惹的这些人。”  
Jensen想可能没办法给这个除了俄罗斯方块几乎不碰电脑的老古董解释清楚他的工作，“我在网上帮别人做些事情，他们把钱打到我账户上。我想可能其中有些不太……合法。”他敲了一串字母，熟悉的徽标又跳出来，“从这里。”  
他没看见背后的人骤变的眼神。  
“你接那些人的活？”男人不知为何突然暴起，拖起Jensen就往墙上撞，死死掐住他脖子，“你他妈疯了吗！”  
生存通道被堵塞，Jensen一下子呼吸困难，背后抵着冷硬的石壁，踢腿拼命挣扎，“放开我！”他突然觉得对方无比陌生。极近的距离下他和男人额头相抵，注意到对方眼眶泛红，深处都是血丝。  
他极度缺氧，意识游离在外，连反抗的力度都小了下去。Peter似乎终于从愤怒中清醒过来意识到他这样真的会死，猛然松开手，后退一步。他顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，大口喘气，耳朵嗡鸣，朦胧中听见稀薄的声音，“早知道……”  
“永远，永远别再碰这个垃圾。”他抬起头，看见Peter双手撑着桌子，凝望那个耀眼的金色图案，“你不懂上面的都是些什么。”  
他与对方朝夕相处几个月，第一次看男人脸上露出那样的神色：痛苦，悔恨， 绝望，仿佛看的不是上面的字符，而是更遥远的东西。  
“你又他妈的懂什么。”Jensen终于找回了呼吸，“我的一切都是从那里获得的。七八年前我一无所知时发现了这个论坛，从讨论中摸索最早那批天才们的思路方法。没有人教我，也没有人能教我。还记得我刚来的时候吗？我做不了力气活，只有脑子能动。是它给了我活命的机会。”他声音越来越抖，到最后快要哭出来。“我喜欢做这些，它带给我远高于连消十二排方块的快乐。”  
“你说……你靠研究他们的经验自学？”  
“是。”提到这点让Jensen恢复了一丝生气，“你无法想象他们有多厉害。”  
在外界这其实已足以让人刮目相看，然而他只收到男人面无表情的讽刺，“可你写得还是很烂。”  
“不懂就不要……等等，”Jensen突然抬起头，眼角的泪还没擦干，“你看过？”  
短暂的静默。  
“赶紧滚。”Peter没有回答，转身要去清理已经燃尽的纸灰。  
Jensen手扶着桌子使劲站起来，“等下！”  
Peter回头，一脸“你还有什么破事”的不耐。  
“跟我走吧。”

Jensen刚说完就想给不知哪根筋搭错的自己一巴掌，然而说出去的话泼出去的水。他都已经想好Peter嘲讽他自作多情不要脸的常用句式了。  
果不其然，男人定住脚步慢慢转身，Jensen都不想抬头看他脸上的表情。  
“凭什么？”没有任何多余的调侃，单刀直入。  
“其实……其实很早之前我就在准备了。出去不远就有车，我已经订好了路上的旅店。”他没想到男人问这个，只觉舌头不听使唤，说话也语无伦次，“我计划沿着高速公路一直向东开。之前在网上攒下的钱够我租到一个安全的小公寓避风头。如果你没有明确的去向，可以，可以暂时和我搭伙。”  
他没作多想，一股脑将所有计划和盘托出，随后又小心地补充，“你随时都能离开。”  
这显然是个可行的计划。他足不出户将一切尽在掌握，而男人行色匆匆，一脸疲惫，显然被突如其来的意外打乱阵脚。  
“这对你有什么好处。”男人挑了下眉毛看他。  
他手紧握成拳，“我是说……你当初也帮了我不是吗？”  
他终于看见Peter微微点头默认，心中长出口气。多好的理由，Jensen想，没有人会认为报恩不对。所以Peter不会疑惑为什么他执意要让自己离开地下城，也不会想到他已经删掉了所有的往来邮件。没有他提供线索，警方几乎没有抓到Peter的可能。  
他不在乎Peter是否真如警方所说是将他生活搞得支离破碎的罪魁祸首，但住在这里的人不会一干二净。他扪心自问过很多次，要不要和警方完全合作，而不是半遮半掩次次以不知情告终。就像他早晨起来时注意到床上睡着的男人发梢湿润，或是抽屉里一封黑底烫金字符明显不属于贫民窟的伪造邀请函。这个废旧狭小的空间挤着太多太大的秘密，连呼吸的缝隙都要吞尽。但Peter把他从冬夜的大街上拖走，他总要做些什么。  
他们各怀心事去整理行囊。Jensen其实没有什么东西可装，来时除了一台电脑两手空空，走得也轻松。Peter丢来一把简易的手枪让他收着，这短小精干的玩意能轻而易举要了人性命，他觉得烫手。  
Jensen手上收拾线缆，余光瞥见男人正坐在床上端详着一个相框。他想凑过去看一眼，就被人瞪了回来，心虚地溜走去装自己的东西，捕捉到里面的彩色照片上有两个人，一大一小。  
他没在房间里看见过任何相框。房间里他唯一不能动的是那个严密上锁装危险品的箱子。什么相片重要到要和枪支弹药放在一起？他当然没有多嘴发问的勇气，只见对方小心地把相框用衣服包裹好，放进了行李箱。  
离开时，Peter漠然地走远，完全没有半点被迫离开的遗憾，留在后面的Jensen搭在把手上的指尖微微发颤。关上这扇门，警方很快会发现邮件石沉大海的异常，并判他为共犯。如果有一天被捕清算“业绩”，他将多年见不到天光。  
他触碰了一张无形的网，以为自己是猎人，却不知何时越陷越深成了猎物。


	5. Chapter 5

警局几天都沉浸在欢乐的气氛中。  
这是各个部门的全面胜利：他们终于清理掉了一直以来的心头大患。全副武装的军队突入地下城将许多头号通缉犯打了个措手不及，四散奔逃。若是想从那错综复杂的暗道溜走，刚从地下探出头就会面对一排枪口，以及一副铮亮的手铐。当然也不是没有漏网之鱼，比如警察们突入大毒枭Luka·Perković的住处时，却发现那里早已人去楼空，只剩下卧房里一地烧毁的灰烬废墟。但与丰厚的收获相比，算可以暂时按下不表的事情。  
总的来说，这一出特别行动卸下不少人心头的重担。那片街区长久以来混乱不堪的治安终于有所好转。年轻的政治家Martin·Larrson更是在最新的演讲大力表扬了这次行动，又向民众许下了新的承诺。  
“我都快听吐了。”同事嚼了一口三明治抱怨，“能换一个频道播吗？”  
曹容仁正搅拌咖啡里的方糖，“没办法。”他看着街对面电器商城，橱窗电视柜中一模一样的画面里金发男人正口若悬河，“竞选快开始了。”  
离上班时间还有一小会，他们足够在楼下快餐店吃个早餐。九月末的秋风卷起些落叶，将温热的咖啡吹得微微发凉。  
“不是说看不下去，至少他的观点我还是赞同的。而且就算我是个男得也觉得他脸不错，比那些肥头大耳的企业家顺眼得多。”同事点评，“就是他家族将他包装得太过分了。还没选上，那些赞美他‘饱经磨练’的好话就传得满街都是，谁知道是不是在有意操控？”  
“你就是做这块的，还不知道？”曹容仁好笑，“最近任务不少？”  
“别说了，要累死的。我们这种死了公墓都不给留地，不划算。”同事咽下最后一口面包，仰天长叹，“他要说给我们这些劳工多放假，我就投他一票。谁知道二十多年下来他有没有体恤民情。”  
手中的咖啡见了白瓷底。曹容仁望着里面最后一点残余里天空的倒影，无意间想起今天的拉花是一朵玫瑰。  
“也许真的有过呢？”他放下杯子，“时间不早了，走吧。”  
他拿起包时再回头看了一眼街对面。换台了。

作为地下城行动的重要力量之一，曹容仁和他的同事都得到了表彰。但那份快乐对曹容仁来说就如同火柴般短暂地亮起又消失，随之而来是无尽的黑暗。  
完全如他所料，在那封邮件之后，Jensen这个账号再也没有回复过他的任何消息，被捕人员名单中也没有任何与他两相关的信息。关于嫌疑犯“Doublelift”的线索就此断绝。一般到这里警察会做好最坏可能的准备，如线人被发现而丢了性命。案件将会成为久而未决的悬案，往往从此束之高阁。  
但曹容仁知道不是那样，因为最后一封邮件的发送人不是Jensen。  
Jensen无论如何也没有能力，在几个月时间内，清清楚楚向他呈现整个地下城的地图和人员名单。这是促使上面决定立刻安排突袭的重要资料，如果没有它的帮助，即使派出大量的警力，整个行动也将会打草惊蛇，功亏一篑。  
曹容仁心中有数是谁盗用Jensen的账户发来这份千金不换的宝藏，毫无疑问，他已经成功证明了Jensen一直提到的“Peter”的确是Doublelift。但他不明白对方的理由。  
说他良心发现投案自首，自己却又溜得飞快，现在还捎上一个人口；说他畏罪潜逃，他又根本没必要冒着自投罗网的风险大张旗鼓吸引警力。一边是涉案金额达到天文数字的潜逃网络犯，一边是帮助警方击溃巨型犯罪窝点的大功臣，难道不是自相矛盾？  
说到Peter……今天可真是该死的阴魂不散。  
曹容仁看着桌面天蓝色下的碧绿草原，食指乱敲一顿回车，键盘声音大得对桌的同事偏头看过来表示关心才道歉停下。  
这些叫Peter的是不是一个二个都喜欢突然蹦出来又人间蒸发。  
他最讨厌耽误工作效率的东西，于是顺手拿起桌上电话拨了个号。

几分钟后一个警员抱着一堆材料匆匆跑了上来，神色稚嫩，显然是个新人。  
“上次您委托的事情。”女孩将文件递给他，“目前我还没有发现问题。他有一份几乎完美的学历，而且居然和现在那位Larrson先生曾经是同届。”小警员毫不掩饰眼里的羡慕，“您认识他吗？”  
“算是吧。”曹容仁草草答道。如果一夜情也算数的话。他卷起纸页轻轻敲了下小姑娘的头，“别想要签名。Larrson是政治家，不是明星。”  
“知道知道。”犯花痴的小警员乖乖端正了态度，“他的家庭状况比较普通，父母已经亡故，他一个人独居。工作上，现在是一家网络安全公司的顾问。”  
“公司？”他不记得彭亦亮有提起任何相关自己工作的信息。  
“是的，属于Larrson家族旗下，但公司账户我没有查询权限，所以没有更多细节。”  
这样就说得通了，他确实在帮Larrson做事。曹容仁点头，“继续。”  
“其他方面……看起来真的很普通。”小警员挠挠头，“生活日常开支都差不多，工资也按时到账。但一定要说奇怪的地方……也不是没有。”  
曹容仁抬眼。  
“他的档案中没有与任何警察有联系，却每年有一笔支出固定时间打到某个账户。我查询后发现那是警局公墓的管理人，联系过去，对方也确认了这件事，说是有人托他长期清理打扫一座墓地。”  
话说完，两人陷入沉默。警局的公墓埋葬的都是因公牺牲的警员。  
“逝者名字？”他轻轻问。  
“Travis。Travis Gafford。”

地下的档案室旧仓库里的灰重得吓人。曹容仁掸掉架子上厚厚的阴霾，连咳好几下，从中抽出一份牛皮纸袋。  
“S、T……这儿。”  
他慢慢一圈圈解开细线，向下抖了抖，接住几张泛黄的纸张和一个串线磨损严重的笔记本。他也顾不得地上积灰，盘腿坐下来，将文件放在腿上，借着微弱的灯光查看纸页上的小字。履历几乎是称得上平凡无奇的一生。工作兢兢业业，脾气随和，很受同事欢迎。工作上一步一个脚印向上升职，辛辛苦苦，没有一飞冲天的好运。  
曹容仁再翻一页，是政府开具的收养证明。这确实是个老好人。  
看到下一张纸黑白边角时他心中一沉。果不其然，是死亡通知。  
前半段的官方文字洋洋洒洒表达深切哀悼，他眼神快速扫过，落在末尾。  
“因执行任务被敌人杀害，牺牲于……”  
他目光焦点涣散，纸张轻飘飘滑落在地上。  
那是这段时间他熟悉得不能再熟悉的一串字母。它频繁地出现在街道间，店铺里，电视上，通讯中，人们曾担忧它的存在，如今又歌颂它的毁灭。原来这个人便是蝴蝶轻扇的那一下翅膀，现在他带来的风暴将他的敌人一同埋葬。  
曹容仁仓促抓过笔记本翻开，一张彩色照片滑落出来。  
照片显然有些年岁，微微脱色。画面上两个人站在彩色的大门前，男人指尖缠着气球笑得开心，少年反而躲在他身后，一脸不情愿故意斜眼不看镜头。  
但那眉眼丝毫未变。

自下而上噔噔噔的脚步声把小警员吓了一跳，见曹容仁一出来便匆匆跟在他身后。  
“假的。他早就对警局的系统下过手。”曹容仁将她手里的资料夺过来毫不犹豫丢进碎纸机，不再多看一眼。咔哒咔哒的声音立刻响起。他从座位上抓起外套，将车钥匙丢给小警员，“立刻去公墓。我有事要问清楚。”


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen是被人拍醒的。  
“到了。”他在梦中迷迷糊糊地听到有人说，“下来。”  
外面竟然已经是深夜了。郊外的夜空群星璀璨，他揉揉眼睛，从副驾驶座上支起身，打开车门，落地脚步不稳。Peter正从后备箱里拖出行李，把他的那份丢过去。Jensen猛然清醒，手忙脚乱接住。  
“小心点。”他抱怨，“贵重物品!”  
Peter懒得理他，径直去开房门。  
高速公路旁搭建的汽车旅馆只为临时住宿，空间狭小。Jensen占据了唯一的桌子放电脑，连上网络用伪装的登录地址检查了之前的邮箱。如他所料，警方没有再联系，想必他现在也在名单上了。他抬头的时候惊觉Peter正站在旁边，猛地想把屏幕盖上，又意识到现在自己不需要再遮遮掩掩。  
“什么事？”他强作镇定。  
Peter指了指房间那头，看向他：“一张床？”  
“呃……当时我只订了我自己的。”Jensen有点尴尬，“我睡沙发也行。”反正几个月他已经习惯了。  
Pete若有所思地瞟了他一眼。“不用。”  
难得这人还有良心发现的一天。Jensen想。

Peter收拾完东西就沐着月色匆匆出门，回来开门时门背板猛地撞在墙上。  
Jensen刚洗完澡，叼着牙刷从卫生间探出头。“怎么回事？”  
“被冻结了。”Peter将卡片丢在桌上。  
包着泡沫的声音含糊不清。“你不是还有其他的吗？”他不相信心思如Peter会把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。  
“不是钱的问题。”Peter将一叠现钞放在旁边，“警察动手了。”他说完，又嘲讽地挑了下嘴角，“都过多久了？居然垃圾到现在才发现。”  
“为什么这么肯定？”他吐掉泡沫。嘴里的清水咕噜咕噜转了两圈。他的面容在镜子里的水雾中模糊不清。  
“有人在一直替我管理这个账户的支出。这张卡的流水让我像是一个在东区富人街每天上班拿着稳定收入的中产阶级。”外面的声音温度都低了几分，“你电脑密码多少？”  
“我名字倒……”  
Jensen脑海中突然警铃大作，裹上浴袍从里面匆匆出来，“你要做什么？”  
“发个信息告诉他暂时终止活动。”屏幕后的人抬头看他一眼，嗤笑道，“这么紧张干什么？我对你的小黄片没兴趣。”  
“谁关心那个了！”Jensen脸臊得通红，跑过去解锁。  
“你有邮箱吗？”Peter说，“我不太用电脑。借我一下。”  
Jensen点点头，不再与警方联系后他刚弄了个新的。  
他登上网页，将座位让给Peter。既好奇这时候能与对方联系的人是什么身份，又觉得看别人的隐私不太道德，好半天才磨磨蹭蹭地移开，上床去了。  
连续不断的打字声持续了好一会，无节奏的轻响不断轻敲Jensen耳膜，催得他昏昏欲睡。随后是卫生间里噼里啪啦水落的声音，热腾腾的蒸汽从门缝间溢出来。啪嗒啪嗒的声响接近，床另一头陷下去。  
Jensen忽然睁开眼睛。  
“你的演技真的差爆了。”他说，“Doublelift。”

空中月色久久凝结成霜，随后被一声轻笑震破，碎落满地。  
“我也在等你放弃无知的伪装，Nicolaj。”背后的声音与他只隔着短短的距离，“有哪里做错了吗？”  
“你打得太快了。”Jensen手紧握成拳，“单靠俄罗斯方块练不出来的。”  
他目光飘忽在苍穹渺远的天际，找不到定点。良久，只听见一声轻叹。  
“不过是改了些微不足道的信息。有人正面对人生中的重要关头，他的光辉履历不应和罪犯扯上关系。”  
“为什么？”他茫然地问，“当初那么做有什么好处？”  
声音虚无缥缈，距离很近，却仿佛隔着千山万水，“我说那只是个恶作剧你相信吗？”随后又自问自答，“没人会信的。”  
“我信。”Jensen翻过身，面对着对方后背。肩颈处的水还没擦干，顺着线条滴落在白色床单上。“但你必须告诉我真相。”  
“这就是真相。‘TSM’……我不管你们怎么称呼它，只是我和几个朋友玩性大发的作品。至于它的破坏力，是我们当时没想到的。惹上麻烦后他们都吓坏了，清理掉了在网络上的一切痕迹与我断了联系。然而多亏有它，我才能住进地下城。”  
Jensen捕捉到了一点异常，“为什么要去地下城？”问，“你之前在哪？”  
他对地下城的印象糟糕透顶。如果不是生活所迫，他绝对避而远之。他不懂Peter之前生活会有多差才还想往里面去。  
“因为只有罪犯才能进地下城。知道毒枭Luka吗？他可差点看上了你的小脑袋。”后一个问题对方没发声，明显不想回答。  
“不说也行。”Jensen不想知道曾经有多少把刀差点从他脖子上过去，“可是……之前你为什么生气？”他还为被掐住脖颈时命悬一线的感觉后怕。那时候他以为对方的愤怒来自无知而盲目的批判，现在发现对方也是同道中人，也许另有原因。“那个论坛对我确实很重要。”  
“你真的很喜欢它吗？”  
“当然。”Jensen点头。  
“那就永远不要碰任务板块，你不知道背后是什么人。”Peter终于舍得转过身来瞧他。“以及我早期写过的一些东西后来证明是错的，你照抄不可能有结果……”  
“我知道。其实他们发过来的一些东西我当时就觉得有问题了，只是不敢多想。”Jensen点点头，他当时满脑子只有拿出钱活下去，“等等，你说什么？……你？”  
“你看帖不看用户名的吗！”对方像是受到了极大打击狠狠一捶床。  
“那时候只有IP地址！后来才上线的用户名！”他条件反射地反驳，随后表情凝固在脸上“……Doublelift？”  
“Hello。”  
Jensen抱住脑袋，眼中光芒俱碎，“这不是真的……”  
他无法把自己曾经发表过的一切歌颂言论跟那个每天躺沙发上催他做饭的生活废物联系在一起。  
“严格说来，你还是我第一个真见过面的网友。我以为你会更早发现一点。”Peter很显然已经接受了现实，“这世上可没有免费替你改错的小精灵。”  
Jensen已经倒下去目光空洞地看着天花板。  
“所以为什么不早点向警方卖了我呢？不但不用被我使唤这么久，还能成为荣誉公民过上好日子。”  
Jensen僵死的身子突然一动，他抬起头，声线颤抖，“你早就知道。”他一翻身双手撑在床上支起身子，不可置信地低头盯着男人。“你骗我。”那些邮件他一定也全都查过，却和自己继续维持和平共处，这个人在想什么？  
“我一直在骗你。”方寸之间，黑色瞳孔里映着窗外的月光，Peter神色坦然，“你能怎么样？”

——

细算来，从离开地下城至今已经过了快两月。他们路上交替开车，每经过一个城镇便在当地短暂停留。电视里播放着关于地下城毁灭的新闻报道时，他们正在旅馆的床上，并且不知道屏幕里还是外面的火烧得更大些。跳到采访画面时，稍稍出走的意识被狠狠撞了回去。  
曾经朦胧中一直持有敬仰的神在他身下痛苦地皱着眉头承受入侵，嘴里的消音词混杂着他的名字连珠炮似地往外蹦，这样的场景让少年血液中所有的兴奋因子奔涌流淌。因为到最后它们都会变成破碎混乱的哭泣与留在背上的挠痕，还有一声声断断续续哀戚求饶的悲鸣。  
黎明时分，天际星辰还未散尽，云雾朦胧。Jensen将车从地下车库里缓缓开出来，停在酒店大门口。行李就在大厅。  
Peter将他的行李扔进后备箱，自己却没有打开车门：“走吧。”  
“你疯了？”Jensen一瞬间就反应过来他在说什么，瞠目结舌，“警局总部就在这座城市！”  
他不知道Peter是想不开还是真的艺高人胆大，一定要把最危险的地方当最安全的堡垒。  
“我知道。”Peter看着他，“你说了我随时可以离开。”  
“我……”他的确是说过没错。  
他怎么能试图束缚住飞鸟的翅膀呢？从最开始这段关系就无处不是猜忌和怀疑。Peter当初捡他回去不过是出于一时好心，至于后来的故事纯属他自作多情。  
“祝你好运。”Jensen捏紧方向盘，低下头，不想看对方的眼睛，“谢谢。”  
Peter似乎不太见得他失魂落魄的模样，转过身去。  
“去吧。“他说，”我到家了。”  
他拖着箱子慢慢走远，没再回头。


	7. Chapter 7

细小的白色颗粒晃晃悠悠地从空中飘落。大街上张灯结彩，音乐叮当。广场中央立着高大的松树，上面挂满了红色金色的彩球。顶端巨大的星星模型发出耀眼夺目的亮光。  
曹容仁撑着伞，一步步走在山间石阶上，偶尔踩碎枯枝，一个个黑色空洞陷在碎白里。新的落雪又很快填上，将一切掩盖于无形。他最终停步，站在一棵参天橡树下，遥遥远眺一座低矮的墓碑。它与其他每一块一样伫立在皑皑白雪中，同等大小，同等形状，唯一的区别只是上面的字母与数字。几个，一横，再几个，冷漠地刻上回括，于是宣布一个灵魂的终焉。  
冰冷的黑灰色大理石台上，火焰无声跳动，温暖沉入它面前的白玫瑰深处，似乎要将雪缎花瓣也融化。深墨色天幕下，小小的金红成了唯一光源，在萧瑟的风雪中瑟瑟发抖。山下家家户户正在欢庆高歌，正值圣诞，没有第二家前来祭奠。唯独有一人跪在墓碑前，披着山林压抑的死寂，久久望着那簇跃动的火舌。烛光像是收到了他的视线，良久滑过一滴烛泪，结在黑色托盘里。  
曹容仁静静看了一会，直到烛火将尽，才走上前去。咔哒声响起，冰冷金属抵上后脑勺。即便这样，对方也只是举起双手，目光仍凝在烛焰上。  
“小声点。”开口的声音比曹容仁记忆中嘶哑不少，“我跟你走。”  
曹容仁思索片刻，朝山下打了个手势。他退开一步，让对方走在前面，踏上石阶，慢慢向山脚去。  
“告诉我吧，”他说，“你到底是谁？”  
“你明明很清楚。”彭亦亮喉咙里发出轻佻的笑声，刚才墓前的肃静仿佛属于另一个人。“叫过那么多次，没记住吗。”  
枪管向前戳了半分。  
“虽说男人床上的话都信不得，但我确实没有骗过你。”男人耸肩，似乎毫不在乎自己已经沦为阶下囚，“我只是没有说出全部真话。”  
“所以你确实有两个合法身份。”曹容仁吸了股山间凛冽的寒风，试图降温被挑拨起热度的思绪，“怎么做到的？”  
他似乎提到了彭亦亮感兴趣的话题。“信息更新滞后导致的疏漏缺陷。你能找到这里来，还算聪明。”彭亦亮微微眯起眼睛，能看见阶梯尽头刺眼的车灯光芒。“如果Travis知道我是离家出走，他肯定坚决要把我送回去。所以我告诉他我从小就是流浪儿。至于另一头，只要我偶尔写信通知他们我还活着就可以了。”他尾音很弱。“他到死都是个白痴。”  
曹容仁沉默，握枪的手微微发紧。那是他永远无法触及的时间禁区。“你把地下城的地图和名单发给我的时候。”他艰涩地开口，“没考虑过暴露的后果吗？”  
“暴露？”他听见彭亦亮轻轻重复，“我从来没躲过。”  
曹容仁一时无言以对。  
他承认的，如果不是对方选择自投罗网，以警局现有的实力根本捉不到他。曹容仁向管理人询问时，曾了解到那个人每年平安夜都一定会来这里坐一整晚直到天明。他不抱希望地带着亲信今夜前来，在开车的路上推想对方应该早就远走高飞，却在望见黑夜中孤零零的烛光时心中五味杂陈。  
“如果行动失败了，我也会用自己的方式解决。感谢你们省了我不少麻烦。顺带一提，你在电视上笑起来的样子顺眼多了。”  
曹容仁反手用枪托朝他肩膀一撞。“少说废话。”  
“一定要拿枪对着我吗？”男人无奈地发笑，晃了晃空空的双手，“我很害怕啊。”  
曹容仁懒得背诵从对方地下城的住所里搜出了多少危险管制品。“你不怕它。”他说，“你怕的是曾经拿它的人。”  
拳风刮过来时曹容仁条件反射立刻夺回枪支偏头躲避，长期训练终于有了用武之地，在夜晚直觉比五感是更有力的武器。几回合后他就发现对方绝不是街边混出来的野路子，一招一式都向着要害，必须全力才能招架。胳膊死死拧在一起，他们陷入僵持，目光在黑暗中相交锋。  
他真的没有说谎。曹容仁被男人眼底深处的狠戾盯得心中发毛。他的养父教他把警局的东西都摸透了。积雪的石阶略微打滑，两人都小心谨慎。曹容仁咬牙，寒冷的冬夜里额头竟紧张得微微出汗，手上力道一分不敢松。彭亦亮的力气他领教过，僵持下去他不是对手，眼下却没有更好的办法。  
远处车灯突然闪烁，是车里一直观察状况的警员发现异常紧急赶来。  
“别上来！”曹容仁朝下面喊。跑到半途的两人硬生生停住步伐，举起枪对着男人后背。但缠斗得太近，他们开枪很容易误伤曹容仁，因而犹豫不决。  
生死一线间神经绷紧到极致，曹容仁只能听见自己的呼吸和心跳声。然而彭亦亮忽地松开手，任由曹容仁反切制住手臂。  
“让他们把手铐带上来吧。”他说，“这不就是你想要的吗？”  
曹容仁还没缓过劲来，急促的喘息在空气中结成白雾。下面的警员见扳回优势，匆匆跑了上来。  
“为什么？”他问。  
冰冷的金属锁扣声响起。回应他的是彭亦亮一声冷笑。  
“他听见枪声会睡不好，担心有人受伤。”男人抬头望着天上稀薄的星辰，“烦死了。”

警车早已在下面等候多时。全副武装的警员神色紧张，彭亦亮却满不在乎地独自向前走。  
打开车门时，曹容仁叫住了他。  
“Peter。”他喊出这个名字时心头发苦，低下头，有些紧张，“有样东西，我想应该交给你。”  
男人回头，不解地看着他。  
曹容仁从衣袋中取出一个薄薄的信封。“这是我们从警局留存的档案袋里发现的。”  
他见彭亦亮两指夹过去，愣了一下，在看见信封上的字时突然把纸张攥得死紧，咬住下唇。  
“白痴。”他听见那声音已经模糊得不成样子。  
“你知道吗？”男人看向曹容仁眼睛，“是我害死了他。”  
声音很温柔，却语出惊人，以至于周围警察一下子抬起了枪。  
“你看到的死亡报告是他死于被地下城的罪犯杀害……没错。”他顿了顿，“但报告没有写，他出意外是因为当时他和队友失联，在下面迷了路。8年前的平安夜，整块片区的电力出现问题，通讯中断了一下午。”  
“我得知他出事的消息后疯狂地调查，最后查出来什么？电业局的系统遭到破坏，攻击程序是曾经网上有人向我高价买下的。换言之，我是间接的杀人凶手。”  
“我知道你们抓我回去会按那件病毒案来判我，也知道外面有多少人因为这事骂我该死，但我不在乎。我有罪在他，而不亏欠任何人。”  
“现在所有人都得到了公正的处置。”他指指自己，轻声一笑，“我解脱了。谢谢你的帮忙。”

曹容仁拉开车门坐上驾驶座，点火启动汽车。  
“那里面是什么？”小警员扣上安全带。  
“你会知道的。”他目光空洞地落在远方，“是一个人能够给予另一个人，最珍贵的东西。”  
小警员似懂非懂地点点头，隔着车窗望过去，只能看见后排有人将脸埋进掌心，肩膀耸动的阴影。


End file.
